undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Scott Mulligan (Dead Frontier)
Capt. Scott Mulligan '''was a supporting character in Dead Frontier. Pre-Apocalypse Scott grew up with a single mother in one of the poorer areas of Chicago. A few years after the death of his mother, he joined the Air Force in his mid-twenties. While on leave, he met a woman whom he quickly fell in love with. They had two kids, but, unfortunately, a divorce followed soon after, with his wife gaining custody of both children. Post-Apocalypse When the news first broke about the virus, Mulligan immediately went to check up on his family. Upon arriving at his ex-wife's house, he realized she has already fled with their two sons. He called them in a panic and learned they'd traveled to his ex sister-in-law's home. He somehow found a way through the chaotic city and into his sister-in-law's suburb, only to find that it was quickly overrun. With no way in to find out the fate of his family, he left, assuming the worst. Mulligan received a call from fellow airman and friend Abram Welsh. Abe informed him that he was fleeing to O'Hare airport with his family and a slew of other airmen to start a potential safe zone. With no where else to go, Scott fled as well. Once more and more information on the severity of the outbreak was released, there was an abundance of suicides by many members of Abe's battalion. Mulligan considered taking his own life as well, but changed his mind for he felt he could do good by being one of the leaders of this new 'safe haven.' Mulligan is one of the few airmen still at O'Hare; therefore, he is responsible for traveling back into the city and outlying suburbs for any living people. Once back from a trip downtown, Mulligan and Abe see the last remaining surivors from the motel in the airport's parking lot. Mulligan is surprised they made it there alive, and respects them for being able to do so. Mulligan hesitantly agrees to teach Devon to shoot after a few weeks of persuasion. He knows Abe would react hysterically if he ever found out, but agrees, thinking it's for the best that Devon knows how to defend herself. In Issue 38, Mulligan discovers an infection breach in one of the terminals. He calls for assistance from Lt. Amir Thomas and Abe, and they find the dead body of one of the female airport residents. Most of her body was devoured, but there were obvious signs of foul play. Abe orders it to be kept a secret, and Mulligan agrees, albeit hesitantly. Relationships Abram Welsh Abe is Scott's long time friend. He's known Abe his entire time enlisted and respects his leadership abilities and charisma. Devon Welsh Scott has known Devon her entire life. He tries acts as an uncle and role model for her, but Devon rarely takes him seriously. He appreciates her determination, though it can sometimes get her into trouble. In '''Volume 6, Scott makes the decision to teach Devon how to shoot although her father adamantly disapproves of it. Killed Victims *Numerous amounts of infected. Category:Characters Category:Dead Frontier Characters Category:Dead Frontier Category:Vauseman Stories Category:Who?